Bill Cipher (Canon)/DreamcrosserSquad
Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon existing within the Mindscape. Previously from the second dimension, Bill exists in a higher dimension now. He is the true main antagonist behind the show Gravity Falls, and is the culprit behind many of the show's plot struggles, including ones leading up to the show. Many years prior to the events of the show, Bill was contacted by Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines, who reached a bump in his research, and was searching for someone to help him. Bill agrees to give him all the answers he needs; so long as he grants him access to his mind. When Ford agrees to this, Bill convinces him--over time, and through flattery and cunning--that he is a friend. "Inspired" by Bill, Ford builds a portal that, according to Bill, will answer all his questions. Unbeknownst to Ford, this portal was a rift that would bridge the real world to the world of nightmares, allowing Bill and his gang to hop from their dying world to another, and inhabit that world. When Ford finds this out from his partner, he confronts Bill, only to learn that the claim was true. Horrified by Bill's desires, Ford threatens to shut the machine down, halting the rift's progress. Bill then reveals that it's far too late to stop his goals... but, it'd be cute to watch him try. Ford shuts the device down, but like the dream demon told him: such an act only delayed what was now fated to be. Many years later--now during the events of the show--Bill is summoned once more, this time by Gideon to obtain the safe combination from Stan, Ford's brother. He makes a deal with the boy, agreeing to fish out the combination but, in return, wants Gideon to do him a favor. When Bill fails his part of the bargain at the hands of Mabel and Soos, he becomes angered immensely, and attempts to destroy them. They are saved by Dipper, who was, in turn, given power by Stan (remember, they're in his mind). They then attempt to remove Bill from his mind, but when they fail, he reveals he'll willingly leave due to them impressing him with their abilities. He returns later, deceiving Dipper into giving him his body as a puppet, and nearly destroys all ways of stopping his plans. By Weirdmageddon 1, he has already leaked into the real world--obtaining a physical form--and is releasing weirdness into the world. Unfortunately for him, however, Gravity Falls has a natural barrier to keep weirdness in, or out. In this case, it was keeping Bill and his monsters in. He had already had Ford captured, so he reverts Ford back to normal and attempts to bribe him into revealing the equation to collapse the barrier. But when Ford refuses and points out that Bill can't just enter his mind and take it due to the requirement of making a deal, Bill settles on torturing the information out of him. At that time, Bill had already killed and tortured many people, and forced people to go insane. Which is very clearly showing him to be a psychopath. He admits he's insane on several occasions, his furniture in his home is made from living human skin, he laughs hysterically when others are in sheer agony, etc. But while Bill is insane himself, he knows the threats to his power. Dipper, Mabel and Stan, as well as the survivors of Bill's wrath, show up in the Mystery Shack, which has now been transformed into an enormous battle mech. After defeating Bill's henchmen, Bill Cipher himself steps in to destroy it, only to find he is unable to due to a magical barrier put over the mech. In the meantime, Dipper and co. attempt to rescue Ford. When they reach him, he tells them of a prophecy that can defeat Bill, and reveals that it's one of the only ways for them to win. As they attempt to set it up, Bill finds a flaw in the mech's magical barrier, and bursts it, then proceeds to play golf with it. After destroying it, he then heads back to the pyramid--his current headquarters--to find them in the midst of making the prophecy doable. Laughing, he burns the wheel that was going to be used, then transforms everyone except those useful to him--the Pines--into lifeless tapestries on the wall. Bill then proceeds to bribe Ford once more, saying he'll let Dipper and Mabel live so long as he gives him the equation. During that time, however, the twins escape, causing the infuriated dream demon to chase them. Once he does catch them--desiring to "disassemble their molecules," turning them into corpses--he counts down, saying that when he reaches zero, the kids will die unless Ford gives him the equation. Finally, Ford agrees to allow Bill into his mind, as long as the kids live. He excitedly rushes into his mind... But was shocked to see that he'd been tricked, and was in Grunkle Stan's mind instead. He is immediately trapped inside as Ford subsequently erases Stan's memory, taking Bill along with it. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | Low 2-C to 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly High 1-C Name: Bill Cipher Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Unknown (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders; however, he is referred to as a male) Age: At least 1 trillion years old Classification: Triangular Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9 and 12; Bill exists as a disembodied consciousness, and, even though he can die, he will always come back), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated a small hole in his hat from being hit by the Quantum Destabilizer, which was designed to blast him into nonexistence), Resurrection (By speaking a special incantation, can return to life after being erased) Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Transmutation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping, Inter-universal travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Biological Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Light Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement, Cross-universal awareness (Is capable of viewing different realities), Illusion Creation, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Flight/Levitation, Matter Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Madness Inducement (Can create bubbles that can induce madness into whatever it touches), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us). The following abilities can only be used if Bill tricks his target into making a deal with him: Soul Removal, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Possession Attack Potency: Plane level (Bill started out as a 2-dimensional being before "liberating" himself, and even explicitly described it as "flat") | Universe level+ (Bill's entrance into the physical universe distorted and even destroyed most of its natural laws) to Multiverse level+ (Killed Time Baby and all of the Time Police in one blow, whom are stated to govern space-time itself; possibly the space-time of a Multiverse that has been stated to be infinite numerous times) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly High Complex Multiverse level (It has been stated in the novel (which is entirely canon) that Bill was a threat to the Multiverse, a multiverse that, as stated before, has been stated to be "infinite" numerous times, and is a threat to the inhabitants of it as well; these inhabitants being 7-11 dimensional beings) Speed: N/A | Unknown (Bill hasn't particularly shown any consistent speed feats in this form) | Immeasurable (Transcends the dimensional levels of the Multiverse) Lifting Strength: N/A | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: N/A | Universal+ to Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly High Complex Multiversal Durability: Plane level | Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly High Complex Multiverse level+ Stamina: N/A | Limitless. Mid in Dipper's body | Limitless Range: 2-dimensional | Multi-Universal (He has stated that he has access to multiple alternative realities) | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Likely vastly superhuman (Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around.) Weaknesses: Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained on how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. If he enters another being's mind, certain methods can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased | Unknown Feats: Originated from the 2nd dimension trillions of years ago before "liberating" it and ascending to a higher dimension. Is both indirectly responsible for and the mastermind behind all of the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls prior and up to the start of the series. Widely regarded as one of the most dangerous entities in existence, and a threat to the greater multiverse itself. Took over the Nightmare Realm, a plane between all other realms which is completely unbound by physical laws or rules, and is thus fated to eventually destroy itself. Froze time when speaking with Gideon. Pulled a deer's teeth from its mouth with a gesture of his hand. Ripped out Dipper's soul and possessed his body '' ''His acquiring of a physical form and entrance into the universe caused many of its natural laws to be destroyed or distorted . Rearranged the function of every hole on Preston Northwest's face (turned his mouth into an eye, his ear into a nose, etc.). Created a wave of weirdness that caused different effects to occur on anyone and anything it hits (Spawned a tentacle in Soos' backyard, turned his grill into a monster, made Soos' grandmother into a chair, made Gompers the goat grow to an immense size, animated the church bell into a living thing, etc.). Created an enormous floating pyramid out of the ground. Turned a normal car into a pimped-out flying muscle car. Turned Ford into a statue with a glare and used him as a backscratcher. Pulled a gang of interdimensional monsters and criminals into the physical universe. Destroyed the Time Police and Time Baby with a single shot. Created bubbles of pure madness that distort whatever enters them in completely unknown, different, and random ways (Ex. Dipper and Wendy were temporarily turned into birds, anime characters, deli meat, and even live-action. Gideon and Ghost Eyes were turned into basic polygonal characters, women, and a silent cartoon.) Turned the moon into his eye. Warped the show's intro so that it featured him. Created numerous giant monsters, including a giant arm-head version of Louis C.K., a pteranodon, and Cthulhu. Instantly regenerated after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabiliser, which blasts objects into nonexistence. Able to view other realities (such as our own), as the message at the end of his version of the intro, when reversed and decrptyed, says "I'm watching you, nerds". Created Mabel's prison bubble, an entirely separate realm which is filled with infinite energy, allowing those in it to receive anything they desire even before knowing what they want. It is also Bill's most diabolical creation yet as it requires "a heart made of titanium" to even resist its temptations inside. Key: Before "Liberation" | Power Restricted | Power Unrestricted Category:DreamcrosserSquad Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1